Miranda and Gordo: A Collection of Moments
by Maximan
Summary: A collection of Miranda and Gordo one-shots, drabbles, and missing scenes from the show.
1. Hair Straightener

**#1 **

**Hair Straightener **

Miranda sat in her bedroom staring at her computer screen, while an extremely bored Gordo sat on the floor against her bed. It was a Saturday afternoon; Lizzie was out shopping with her mom and they had nothing to do. Gordo watched as Miranda's fingers quickly moved across the keyboard. He kept his eyes fixed on the back of her chair, before groaning loud enough for Miranda to hear. She ignored him and continued to type. He felt annoyed that she didn't make a comment about the noise coming from his mouth so Gordo decided he needed to say something. Anything. "What is that?" Gordo asked, pointing at an object that lay on Miranda's floor. She turned around in her chair to look where he was pointing at, then looked back at the computer screen.

"It's a hair straightener," she replied. Gordo looked away from the object that was foreign to him. He felt kind of dumb not knowing what it was, but also was glad he didn't at the same time. "Have you ever straightened your hair?" Miranda asked him as she now faced him.

"No. I'm guy. Why would I?" he said. Miranda look at the hair straightener then at Gordo.

"Can I try?" Miranda asked with a sort of mischievous grin.

"What?"

"Straightening your hair," she told him.

"Okay," he said nonchalantly. Miranda smiled then got up from the chair to pick up the straightener. She plugged it in an outlet next to her bed and waited for it to heat up.

"Now are you sure this won't burn my hair?" Gordo asked. Miranda shook her head as she brought the straightener to his head full of dark brown curls.

"Don't worry, it's completely harmless. Why do think I use it?" Miranda picked a strand of one of his thick curls and began running through the straightener. Gordo winced as she pulled the handle towards her. One by one she straightened each curl until his hair was one long mop. Miranda stepped backwards to view her "work". She giggled quietly, but he heard her. "I look weird, don't I?" he said.

"No, but you definitely look different." Miranda pulled a handheld mirror from her side table drawer and handed it to Gordo. He took a look at himself and his eyes widened; Miranda laughed at his expression. "Your hair is so long when it's like this," she pointed out.

"Yeah," he said, still staring at himself in the mirror.

"It's nice, but I think I like your hair better curly," she said. Gordo turned his head away from the mirror and looked at Miranda; they both laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you want more let me know and I will gladly upload more!**


	2. Piggyback

**#2**

**Piggyback**

Miranda and Gordo had just left the library after finishing up a school project they were partners for. They decided, instead of going straight home they would go to the park. Miranda followed Gordo as he led the way, but she soon got tired and Gordo noticed her trudging behind him. "Come on, hop on my back," he said, offering her a piggyback. She hopped on his back and gripped her arms around his neck as he ran down the sidewalk. When they reached the park, Gordo dropped her off of him carefully and they headed for the swings.


	3. Christmas Party

**(I know Christmas is over, but I forgot I had this)**

**#3**

**Christmas Party**

Miranda felt uneasy as she watched Ethan kiss Lizzie under the mistletoe at Kate's annual Christmas party. She wished that it was her under there with Ethan; but instead she was standing all by herself. Gordo noticed Miranda's disappointed expression and walked over to her with a cup of punch in his hand. "Hey," he said. "What's the matter?"

Miranda sighed. "Everyone's been kissed under the mistletoe except me. Even Larry," she told him. Gordo stared at her with a smile before setting his cup on top of the fireplace.

"Now that's where you're wrong. I haven't been kissed either," he said as he leaned closer to her. Gordo looked up at the ceiling where another mistletoe was directly above them. He leaned in further and gave her a kiss; it was short, but Miranda enjoyed it a lot. "There, now were not left out," he said after pulling away from her lips. Miranda tried to keep herself from blushing profusely, but she couldn't help it.

"Thank you Gordo," she said.


	4. Soda

**(Inspired from imagineyourotp from Tumblr)**

**#4**

**Soda**

It was lunch time at Hill Ridge junior high. Lizzie and Gordo were sitting at their usual spot outside, waiting for Miranda to get back from the restroom. Gordo looked over at Miranda's lunch tray and noticed she had grape soda. He reached over and took the can with a mischievous grin across his face. Lizzie saw him and she new exactly what he was going to do: shake the can of soda so it would fizz up.

"Gordo," Lizzie said in a motherly tone like she was scolding him. Gordo didn't listen to her; he shook the can really hard then sat it back down next to Miranda's tray. Feeling accomplished, Gordo smiled and continued to eat his lunch. Lizzie shook her head then noticed Miranda coming back from the restroom. She wanted to tell her what Gordo had just done, but Miranda was already opening her can and the soda was spraying everywhere. Miranda shrieked as it got onto her brand new shirt. "Who shook up my soda can?" Miranda huffed angrily. Gordo turned away and he couldn't help from laughing to himself. "Gordo? You did this?!" she exclaimed. He laughed again. "It's not funny Gordo!"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry," he said, putting his hands up. "I'll get you a towel."

Miranda tried to keep a straight face as she watched him walk inside to the cafeteria.

Gordo returned two minutes later with bunches of napkins in his hands. He walked over to Miranda and wiped down the mess on the table. "There I cleaned it," he said, then threw the napkins in a trash can nearby. Gordo walked back to Miranda and leaned closer to her. "And as for the soda on your shirt, you're gonna have to do that yourself." He grinned and Miranda shot him a glare as she swatted his shoulder.

**Lol idk what this even is.**


	5. Jalapeno's

**#5**

**Jalapeno's **

"Come on try it," Miranda said as she and Gordo stood in the Sanchez's kitchen. She offered him a jalapeno but Gordo shook his head. "No thank you," he said.

"Just try it, it's not that bad," she pleaded. Gordo folded his arms and shook his head again.

"Fine then I dare you," Miranda said. Gordo raised his eyebrows.

"You dare me?" he smirked.

"Yes. I dare you."

He just laughed and shook his head.

"What's the matter? Is Gordo afraid?" she teased. Gordo glared at her and snatched the spicy pepper from Miranda's hand. He took a huge bite out of it and flashed a sarcastic grin at her. "There, you happy?" he said. Miranda nodded, smiling. "It's not even that bad." Gordo told her.

"Just wait," Miranda said, looking at her watch. "Three, two, one," she counted down. Suddenly, at that exact moment, Gordo's mouth began to feel warm and tingly. The spice was getting to him. His face grew red and his nose started to run as drops of sweat trickled on his forehead.

"Man that is hot!" Gordo shrieked. He fanned his burning lips with his hand, hoping to ease the pain. Miranda just laughed at him.

"Oh so you think this is funny?" he said. Miranda nodded and he glared at her again as he brushed past her to the kitchen sink. He turned on the faucet to let the cold water run through is burning mouth.

Miranda watched him, arms folded, as she leaned against the edge of the counter. She grinned at him, "You know, drinking milk actually helps more than water."

Gordo lifted his head from the sink and turned to Miranda with an intense stare. "And your telling me this now?! Just while my mouth is on fire?!" he cried. Now Miranda felt bad. She walked to the fridge that was a few feet away from the sink and she pulled out a carton of milk.

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely, handing Gordo the carton. He quickly took it out of her hands, opened it, and chugged it down. Milk trickled off the sides of his mouth, but he didn't care.

"Better?" Miranda asked. Gordo nodded whilst drinking one last gulp, then sat the carton on the counter. "I'm sorry," she repeated.

Gordo shook his head. "No, no. You dared me and I took it. It was entirely my choice," he said. Miranda looked down at the floor than back at him in a quick motion. "But I kept forcing you," she told him.

"Are we going to turn this into an argument now?" Gordo said, which caused Miranda to laugh. "Okay, fine," she said, putting her hands in the air. "I'm done."

"Good," Gordo smiled. "Now I can get you back," he smirked. Gordo took his hands and wiggled his fingers at Miranda. She looked at him with wide eyes, knowing exactly what he was going to do: tickle her. Miranda screamed as she darted out of the kitchen, running away from Gordo. Miranda was very ticklish and Gordo new that if he caught her, he could surely get her back.


	6. Church

**A/N: Thanks to Boris Yeltsin for the idea for this one!**

**#6**

**Church**

At school, Miranda spotted Gordo during lunch looking into his locker. She walked quickly towards him, but made sure he didn't hear her coming. A grin crept on Miranda's face as she brought her hands up to grip onto Gordo's shoulders. Miranda shouted his nickname as she shook is shoulders, intensely startling him. Gordo jerked his body to find out who had scared him, but of course he only knew one person it could be.

"Miranda," Gordo whined.

She laughed a little.

"Sorry," she said sincerely. Gordo gave her a I-forgive-you smile and went back to rummaging through his locker. Miranda stood side ways, her left shoulder resting against the lockers.

"Hey what are you doing this Sunday night?" she asked him.

"Hmm?" he said, still looking into his locker. Miranda assumed that his 'hmm', meant why she was asking him that.

"My parents want me to come to this thing at church to welcome our new Pastor," Miranda explained. "It's kind of a huge deal."

Gordo looked at Miranda.

"So what are you saying?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Would you come with me?" she asked hopefully. Gordo laughed a little then smiled at Miranda.

"Of course," he said.

"Great," she beamed. "I usually get bored at those kinds of things. It'll be nice to have somebody there to keep me entertained."

"Oh so I entertain you?" Gordo teased.

Miranda slapped his shoulder. "You know what I mean!" she exclaimed.

...

Sunday came by and it was almost time to go to the church event. Miranda put on a semi-formal dress, and flat shoes. Her hair was put in a messy up do and she had a little bit of make up on. Miranda walked down the stairs to tell her parents that she invited Gordo to the event.

"Mom," she said. "I asked Gordo to come with us, is that okay?"

Mrs. Sanchez walked over to her daughter and smiled. "Of course honey," she said. "We'll pick him up on the way there."

Miranda nodded, and the Sanchez family piled into their car to drive to the Gordon's.

Ten minutes later, Miranda stood on the Gordon's porch and she rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, Mrs. Gordon answered.

"Is Gordo ready?" Miranda asked.

Mrs. Gordon smiled. "Hold on." She stepped away from door and disappeared for a moment, then reappeared with her son. Gordo wore a nice dress shirt, tucked into blue jeans and white slip on shoes. "Ready?" he said after noticing that Miranda was just staring at him. She nodded, and they both walked to the car side by side.

...

They arrived at their church with ten minutes before the event started. Mr. Sanchez opened the car door for his wife, and Gordo did the same for Miranda. The Sanchez's and Gordo stepped into the church already filled with people. Families were chatting to other families, and kids were playing with other kids. Miranda's parents went to talk to some of their friends leaving their daughter and Gordo alone. Miranda just stood next to the front doors not knowing what to say or do. Then a girl started walking towards them. Her name was Jules, she was sort of an acquaintance to Miranda.

"Hey Miranda!" Jules cheerfully greeted. Miranda waved at her as Jules walked closer. "Who's your cute friend?" Jules said, pointing to Gordo who was now blushing. He smiled at her and waved slightly. Miranda couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy in her. Though she didn't know why.

"This is Gordo. He's mine and Lizzie's best friend," Miranda told her.

"Oh yeah I've heard about Lizzie," Jules said. Miranda tried her best to give a sincere smile.

Later, Miranda and Gordo sat in a pew next to her parents. "She seems nice," Gordo said talking about Jules.

Miranda shrugged.

"I guess."

"Jealous?" Gordo joked.

"No!" Miranda said in defense causing Gordo to chuckle.

...

After a couple of hours the event was over. Everyone got a chance to say hello to the new pastor, even Gordo. Mr. Sanchez dropped off Gordo on their way home.

"Thanks for coming," Miranda said to Gordo as they stood on the porch of his house. Gordo gave her a lopsided grin.

"Hey it's no problem," he said.

Miranda smiled and gave him a quick hug before Gordo went inside. She walked down the steps and smiled again to herself. Miranda had to call Lizzie when she got home and tell her everything.

**This was okay I guess. Thanks again to Boris for the suggestion. More stuff coming soon!**


	7. Tea

**#7**

**Tea**

Miranda sat at Gordo's desk in frustration. The algebra homework she was working on was getting very hard and stressful. She ran her hands through her hair and gripped tightly, trying not to let out a scream. Across the room, Gordo sat reading a _Shakespeare_ book on his bed. He tried to concentrate, but kept looking back at her. She seemed so frustrated and he wanted to fix that. Gordo got out of his bed and slowly walked to her. He carefully place his hands on her shoulders so he wouldn't startle her.

"Miranda?" he said softly. She twisted her back around and looked up at him.

"Huh?" Was all she said.

"Your stressing yourself out, take a break."

She shook her head.

"Wait here, I'll be right back," he said then disappeared into the kitchen. Gordo came back three minutes later, dunking a tea bag into a cup of hot water. He brought the cup over to her and she inhaled the smell.

"Mmm," she said whilst taking a sip. The tea instantly relieved her from the stress. Gordo smiled at her. It worked.

"Thank you Gordo," Miranda said. He grinned at her then kneeled down next to the desk.

"You're welcome. Now lets get going on this algebra," Gordo said. Miranda looked at him and smiled.


	8. Dance

**#8**

**Dance**

She was sitting alone in the gym when Gordo noticed her. He had come to the school dance with Lizzie, but no one had asked Miranda. Gordo felt very sad and he asked for Lizzie's permission if he could dance with Miranda.

"Of course." Lizzie smiled. She too felt sad for her best friend.

Gordo thanked her and walked over to Miranda as he dodged couples dancing to the slow music. Gordo stood in front of Miranda, who had her head down. He reached his hand out and spoke softly, "Want to dance?"

Miranda looked up at Gordo and hesitantly grabbed his hand. He pulled her up and led her to the middle of the gym floor. They danced for a few minutes, then Miranda spoke. "Gordo," she started.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for this," Miranda said. Gordo grinned at her.

"No need to thank me," he told her. "Just dance."

He swayed Miranda to the music, and then spun her around. She laughed as he lifted her into the air. Lizzie smiled at her two best friends from across the room. She was so happy that Gordo had made Miranda smile.

Later when Gordo got his chance to dance with Lizzie, he saw Miranda dancing with a guy that was in their class. He smiled at them, feeling so happy for her. Gordo pointed at them to Lizzie and she smiled also.


	9. Hacky Sack

**#9**

**Hacky Sack**

The clouds were out and the sky was sort of grey on a Tuesday afternoon. Miranda and Gordo sat on the Gordon's couch feeling bored out of their minds. Lizzie was currently working her job as the new busboy at the Digital Bean, and they were left alone with nothing to do.

Gordo looked at Miranda from the other end of the couch. "So what now?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "How about..." Miranda looked around the living room and spotted one of Gordo's hacky sacks lying on the floor.

"Hacky sack," she suggested.

"Hacky sack?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, teach me. Please?" Miranda made sad puppy dog eyes.

Gordo sighed. "Fine." He got up from the couch and picked up the red hacky sack. He then motioned for Miranda to come over. She stood in front of him and watched him demonstrate.

"Now you try," Gordo said, handing her the sack.

Miranda took it, unsure how to start. She looked at Gordo.

"Like this." He grabbed it from her and tossed it lightly in the air and brought his foot up to hit the sack up and down. Miranda had seen him do it many times before, but she never could figure out how he did it.

She took the hacky sack to try again and after only a few minutes she got the hang of it. Miranda and Gordo tossed the sack back and forth, passing it to each other with their feet.

They spent the next couple hours messing around with the hacky sack, making up their own games. Before they knew it, Lizzie had finished working. Now they had something new to do for the next couple days while Lizzie worked.


End file.
